LAST INTERVIEW IN PARIS by his den of sin in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward é um jovem ator celebridade. Magoado e traído, ele vive somente para o seu trabalho. Bella pode fazê-lo mudar de ideia? Ela quer fazer isso? Drabbles!
1. Chapter 1

**LAST INTERVIEW IN PARIS**

**Título Traduzido: Última entrevista em Paris**

**Autora: his den of sin **( www. fanfiction u/ 1931030/ his-den-of-sin )

**Tradutora:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Romance

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Last interview in Paris **( www. fanfiction s/ 7469448/ 1/ Last-interview-in-Paris )

**Sinopse: **Edward é um jovem ator celebridade. Magoado e traído, ele vive somente para o seu trabalho. Bella pode fazê-lo mudar de ideia? Ela quer fazer isso? Drabbles!

* * *

_Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à **his den of sin**,a mim só pertence à tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to **his den of sin**, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

**Capítulo1**

_**~ Edward ~**_

"Edward, você está pronto?" Minha assistente, Leah, sorri para mim em solidariedade. Ela sabe que o dia foi longo e difícil para mim. Ficar bêbado, com vodka e tequila, certamente não ajudou. Eu acordei esta manhã com a maior ressaca da minha vida e, confie em mim, isso significa alguma coisa.

"Quantas mais hoje?" Eu pergunto, temendo sua resposta. Eu tive que sorrir e flertar para 20 jornalistas diferentes hoje. Bem, jornalistas do sexo feminino. Com os homens eu tive que fingir ser camarada. Eu estou exausto.

"Apenas esta e você pode voltar para a cama..." Ela pisca para mim, conhecendo a minha situação.

"Isso é o que eu gosto de ouvir".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Mais uma drabble, então, os capítulos são todos pequenos. Esta fic já está completa e tem 80 capítulos._

_Antes que alguém pergunte, estou em uma correria danada essas duas últimas semanas, mas vou fazer o possível para postar as fics ainda esta semana. Para quem não viu, deixei aviso sobre o "atraso" no grupo do facebook que eu divido com a Lary Reeden._

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**__****~ Edward ~**

"Então, você está pronto? Eu vou deixá-la entrar então." Com isso, Leah desapareceu e uma nova jornalista fêmea entrou no quarto. Eu tinha preparado o meu melhor sorriso e ação de paquera. Eu estava pronto para ir. O que eu não esperava era a carranca no rosto dela. Bem, não realmente uma carranca, mas sua expressão indiferente era muito nova para mim.

"Sr. Cullen? Prazer em conhecê-lo. Eu sou Bella Swan, da Première." Fria e curta.

Bem, hora de me preparar para uma longa entrevista.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Inacreditável. Eu tinha sorrido como se eu quisesse sorrir, entregado o meu habitual olhar de "sexo", como meus fãs o chamam, e nada. Ela não tinha piscado, apenas olhou para mim fixamente e reorganizou seus papéis e microfone.

Pode ser que eu não tivesse efeito sobre essa mulher? _Não,__Cullen,__ isso __não__soa arrogante._

"Sr. Cullen, por que você escolheu o seu próximo filme 'Novo Amanhecer'? Qual foi o seu especial interesse no projeto?" Ela fez uma careta no final. Eu também fiz, porque essa é uma pergunta que eu tinha ouvido uma centena de vezes.

"Bem..." Como responder sem soar como um estúpido robô?

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Amanhã vou viajar a trabalho, então não sei quando postarei o próximo aqui._

_Boa noite e... deixem reviews!_

_**Ju**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Ele estava sentado em sua cadeira não tão confortável, tentando sorrir para mim, mesmo que ele provavelmente estivesse nisso desde cedo esta manhã. Ele parecia tão fresco e controlado, e eu realmente esperava que eu desse a mesma impressão para ele. Deus sabe que eu era tudo, menos isso.

Eu tive que lembrar que eu era uma profissional quando entrei no quarto e não lancei minha calcinha e sutiã para ele como uma fã histérica e lasciva. O que eu era. Eu também era comprometida. Isso me acalmou.

"Por que eu escolhi o projeto? Bem, principalmente porque eu queria trabalhar com um diretor fantástico e o diretor parecia muito diferente do que aqueles com quem eu tinha trabalhado antes." Ele respondeu em sua voz doce. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Deus me ajude.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Agora nós vemos que Bella não é tão indiferente a ele quanto pensávamos..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Sr. Cullen, você tinha alguma ideia de que 'Novo Amanhecer' seria o fenômeno que é hoje?" Essas perguntas fodidas e ridículas que eu tenho certeza que todo mundo pergunta a ele! Maldito seja Laurent, meu editor, que acha que detém a Verdade. A verdade é que as perguntas que ele "fortemente sugeriu", entenda-me impôs a mim, são as mesmas que Edward Cullen deve ter ouvido durante todo o dia.

Ele é um campeão, no entanto. Nunca mostra irritação e sempre responde com franqueza. Para ser perfeitamente honesta, eu mal ouvi suas respostas e passei meu tempo memorizando seus olhos, seus lábios, seu sorriso... Ele é um homem bonito, sem dúvida. Ainda mais de perto.

"Então... Srta. Swan, devo fazer perguntas agora?" Eu quase salto, apanhada no ato de olhar provocativamente. _Merda!_

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bella está perdida nessa entrevista... será que Edward percebeu que ela não é indiferente a ele?_

_Próximo cap. mais tarde._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**~ Edward ~**

Ela me divertiu e me surpreendeu. Ela tinha um ar ausente, uma expressão de cansada que eu não estava acostumado a ver mais. Não soando arrogante, mas quase toda mulher que eu conhecia, começava a dar risadinhas, ou desmaiava, na minha presença. Eu gostava disso, era bom para o meu ego, mas era meio chato, depois de um tempo.

Eu tinha sorte de ter uma boa namorada, alguém que não ficou impressionada com o sistema de estrelas, que poderia me manter com os pés no chão. Isso não me deixou cego, no entanto. A mulher na minha frente era linda e refrescante. Ela de repente parecia em um lugar totalmente diferente e eu não pude evitar provocá-la sobre quem faria perguntas agora.

Ela ofegou e pareceu envergonhada por um minuto. Mas ela finalmente se recuperou e, com uma expressão de desafio, disse a única coisa que eu não esperava.

"O que você acha de tornar esta entrevista mais interessante?"

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_O que será que Bella vai perguntar para ele agora, para tornar a entrevista mais interessante?_

_Para quem perguntou o endereço do grupo no facebook, o link é:_

www**(ponto)**facebook**(ponto)**com/groups/laryreedenfanfics/

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo cap._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**~ Edward ~**

Interessante? Fiquei intrigado e isso apareceu.

"O que você quer dizer exatamente?"

Ela sorriu, lenta e misteriosamente. Ela queria manter o suspense. Como ator, eu poderia entender isso.

"Bem, eu pensei que nós poderíamos... aprofundar em questões mais pessoais, se você concordar. Tentaremos manter isso sutil, mas eu pensei que seria uma boa ideia. Estou meio entediada com as débeis perguntas habituais que eu tenho certeza que você já ouviu um milhão de vezes".

"O que você quer dizer com pessoais?" Eu perguntei, chocado e agradavelmente surpreso.

"Você poderia nos dar mais detalhes sobre a sua vida pessoal, mas manter como se você estivesse falando sobre o filme. Fale sobre o seu relacionamento sem nunca mencionar um nome".

"Eu posso falar sobre Tanya, ela não é um assunto tabu." Eu não entendia para onde ela estava indo.

"Oh, eu sei disso. Mas como você vê o sexo é provavelmente o que eu quero dizer".

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_Uhm... só eu acho que essas perguntas vão "acabar" com esses dois?_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Sr. Cullen, o seu personagem em 'Novo Amanhecer', Franck, é um personagem muito solitário e distante. Como você analisa a personalidade dele?"

Eu começo com uma pergunta fácil. Eu atacarei depois. Eu posso ver que ele está meio aliviado, meio decepcionado. Quando deixei cair a bomba sexual, ele ficou dividido entre embaraço e risos, mas a diversão finalmente venceu e ele concordou. Eu podia ver que ele queria ver para onde eu estava indo. Eu não tinha certeza de mim mesma.

"Bem, perder seus pais em uma idade tão nova e ser abandonado de um lugar para outro pode ser traumatizante. Acho que é por isso que ele se tornou um recluso quando foi dada a oportunidade." Ele responde muito sério, sua voz melodiosa.

"Ainda assim, há algo de estranho com a sua falta de atividade sexual. Sendo um recluso, sim, mas evitar o sexo completamente, por quê?" Eu sou uma bagunça nervosa.

"Eu não..." Ele começa e interrompe a si mesmo. "Eu acho que, às vezes, na vida, você tem uma opinião tão ruim de si mesmo que você não quer que ninguém te veja. Sexo é a maneira mais pessoal de revelar-se, e eu... eu quero dizer, ele não queria fazer isso. Por um longo período".

Seus lindos olhos me penetram. Eu sei, ali e então, que há muito mais para ele do que eu imaginava.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Já dá para perceber que Edward não está falando apenas sobre o seu personagem, não é?_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Suas perguntas se tornaram cada vez mais pessoais, mas sempre do lado sutil. Ela conseguiu desvendar minha visão particular de coisas íntimas, sem nunca dizer isso. Eu queria aplaudi-la quando, depois de tomar uma respiração profunda e corando um pouco, ela fez-me sua última pergunta.

"Quais eram os sentimentos de Frank quando ele fez amor pela primeira vez com Sarah? Ele estava animado? Excitado? Quero dizer, obviamente ele estava, mas, emocionalmente, ele estava pronto?"

"Primeiro, ele estava muito excitado, como qualquer homem ficaria em uma situação como essa. Afinal, ele não fazia sexo há muito tempo e, confie em mim, isso o tornou um animal sedento de sexo." Eu sorri. Ela corou de novo e se contorceu em seu assento.

"Segundo, ele estava fisicamente pronto, mas como você supôs, não pronto emocionalmente. Ela não era a mulher certa para ele. Ele a amava, mas não era o suficiente para ele ser feliz e... totalmente satisfeito".

"Você acha que esta situação é comum?" Ela perguntou, hesitante.

"Eu sei que é." Minha voz era muito tranqüila.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_**~Bella ~**_

Ele deixou-me desconfortável. Ele deixou-me molhada. Quando ele mencionou o animal sedentos de sexo, eu não queria nada mais do que rastejar em seu colo e alimentar sua fome. Seu olhar não era como nada que eu já tivesse experimentado. Quente e agudo, inteligente e genuíno, tudo enrolado em duas esferas verdes de delícia.

"Obrigada, Sr. Cullen. Foi uma entrevista muito interessante." Eu tentei permanecer casual, mas minha voz estava extraordinariamente rouca.

"Tem certeza que você não entrará em nenhum problema?" Seu sorriso era sincero e seus olhos brilhavam.

"Não se preocupe comigo, eu sou durona".

Levantei-me e apertei sua mão. Era tão quente e eu tremi.

"Você com certeza é. Até mais, Srta. Swan".

Hora de voltar para Paul.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward está de volta a Los Angeles, para sua amada namorada.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Deixei o aeroporto de LA em torno da meia-noite e, uma vez que me sentei na segurança do meu carro, com Brian levando-me para o meu apartamento, eu pude finalmente relaxar. Esta última viagem tinha sido desgastante, para dizer o mínimo, e eu estava feliz por estar de volta. Promos são sempre desgastantes e estressantes.

A última parte não foi tão ruim, no entanto. Especialmente a última entrevista. Eu não pude deixar de corar e rir lembrando do meu embaraço e da audácia dela. Eu nunca conheci alguém como ela em toda a minha carreira.

Eu estava feliz por estar em casa, no entanto. Eu tinha sentido tanta falta de Tanya quando estava longe. Ela era a única coisa mantendo-me são, a única pessoa leal nessa cidade louca. Além disso, eu estava muito excitado e precisava de uma liberação, demais. Sim, eu sou um homem exigente quando se trata de sexo.

Quando entrei, estava tudo escuro. Eu estava bastante confiante de que a minha garota estava esperando por mim na cama, provavelmente já nua. Ela sempre sabia o que eu queria. Lambi meus lábios e empurrei a porta do nosso quarto.

Ela já estava nua. Com Jacob Black a fodendo por trás.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Alguém esperava que isso acontecesse?_

_Mais capítulos mais tarde._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Entrei no nosso apartamento algumas horas mais tarde. Eu tive que parar no escritório e apresentar minha entrevista para Laurent. Ele gritou, mas depois de ler as respostas de Edward, ele ficou realmente interessado na minha ideia... e um pouco excitado. Sim, ele era gay e desesperadamente apaixonado pelo Sr. Cullen.

Não que eu fosse melhor que ele. Eu tinha conseguido me acalmar, mas apenas o pensamento dos olhos dele em mim, da sua sorridente boca pecaminosa, tinha o meu coração acelerado em segundos. Eu tinha que me lembrar que eu tinha um noivo esperando por mim em casa.

Paul e eu morávamos em um apartamento de dois quartos perto da Bastille. Era uma boa vizinhança, muito animada e culturalmente estimulante. Eu amava viver em Paris, pela maior parte. Às vezes eu sentia falta dos meus pais, que ainda viviam na Flórida, mas quando conheci Paul há dois anos em uma conferência em Los Angeles, eu me apaixonei e decidi segui-lo para cá.

Ele estava sentado no sofá, trabalhando em seu último artigo. Ele era muito bonito, a pele toda escura e cabelo preto. Ele sorriu para mim, batendo no sofá ao lado dele.

"Precisa de uma massagem nos pés, querida?"

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Uhm... parece que Paul é uma boa pessoa, ao contrário da puTanya... logo teremos mais notícias dela..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**~ Edward ~**

Tanya quase cai da cama, ela está tão surpresa. Aparentemente, ela não me esperava tão cedo. Jacob Black apressadamente puxa as calças e começa a tropeçar para a porta. Meu punho encontra seu queixo em um satisfatório estalo. Dói como o inferno, mas, Deus, isso é bom também.

Ela tem a coragem de gritar comigo por bater nele. Ela atua toda grande e poderosa, como se não tivesse acabado de quebrar a ilusão que eu tinha de que ela era uma boa pessoa. Com muita calma, eu empurro Black para fora do apartamento e volto para ela.

"Há quanto tempo isso esteve acontecendo? Pelas minhas costas?" Pergunto baixo, meus olhos perigoso. Tanya engole em seco.

"Você não tem ninguém além de si mesmo para culpar, você sempre está fora." Ela retruca, bufando.

O quanto eu estive cego? Sem paciência, eu a empurro para que ela possa se juntar a Black. Eu mal consegui ouvir seu implorar sobre como ela está nua do lado de fora antes de eu colapsar no tapete.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Paul e eu passamos o fim de semana terminando o trabalho. Isso é o que temos em comum, a principal razão pela qual estamos juntos. Trabalho. Paul estava trabalhando para a revista por dois anos quando nos conhecemos. Depois que ficamos juntos, ele mencionou que havia uma oportunidade de trabalho que era minha se eu quisesse. Eu sempre sonhei com Paris, eu o amava, então eu aceitei.

Agora é manhã de segunda-feira e eu estou no meu escritório, preparando a entrevista de amanhã à tarde, um jovem ator chamado Jacob Black, quando Ângela, minha assistente, entra correndo e joga a última revista "Public" na minha mesa. Eu não sou fã dessas revistas inúteis, mas a capa atrai a minha atenção. Edward Cullen, tão bonito como sempre, mas com uma carranca em seu rosto e uma barba espessa, tentando fugir dos paparazzi.

Nada muito chocante nisso. Ele está em casa há mais de uma semana e agora ele pode finalmente relaxar. O título captura toda a minha atenção, porém.

"Edward e Tanya, acabou!"

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_As coisas não andam muito bem para Edward, ao que parece..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**~ Edward ~**

Os dias se passaram sem que eu saísse. Fiquei trancado em minha sala de estar, vivendo de cerveja, chips e cigarros. O local estava lentamente começando a parecer como um depósito de lixo, mas eu não conseguia resignar-me para entrar no quarto. Ela tinha me traído lá dentro, e eu não conseguia esquecer, já que a cena tinha sido verdadeiramente gráfica.

Eu não estava infeliz, não realmente, mas minhas ilusões tinham sido violentamente abaladas e isso era muito difícil de engolir. Eu não estou dizendo que as mulheres aceitam ser traídas facilmente, mas é realmente difícil para um homem. Nós sentimos como se não significássemos nada, como se nós perdêssemos todo o poder ou força. Além disso, quando você achava que amava alguém e você descobria que eles são a escória, sua vida inteira é alterada.

Três dias após o incidente, eu estava prestes a começar a minha nova rotina da manhã, de cerveja, cigarro e lamentos sobre a minha existência miserável, quando alguém bateu na minha porta. Violentamente.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Quem vc´s acham que está batendo na porta dele?_

_Como existem 19 pessoas com essa fic em alerta, então o próximo cap. sairá quando chegar a 277 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava lendo. Na verdade, isso provavelmente não é verdade.

"Edward Cullen, o galã de Hollywood, fotografado hoje fora da sua casa. Há rumores de que sua namorada de longa data, Tanya Denali, acabou de romper com ele. Uma fonte, amigo do casal, explica que a Srta. Denali não podia mais suportar ficar longe dele. No entanto, Jacob Black, a nova sensação dos filmes de ação, fez algumas alusões a uma possível relação com a Srta. Denali. Então, em quem acreditar? Vamos informá-los assim que soubermos mais".

"O quê?" Eu gritei. Ângela saltou cerca de meio metro. "Desculpe, Ang, mas o que é esta merda? Você acha que isso é verdade?"

"Eu não sei, mas está em toda a internet também".

Bem, eu não podia esperar para conhecer Jacob Black.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Será que Bella vai pressionar Jacob pela verdade de tudo isso?_

_Próximo cap. quando chegar a 297 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

_**~ Edward ~**_

"Abra esta maldita porta, Edward Cullen!" Uma voz irritada perfurou meus ouvidos e aumentou a minha enxaqueca já dolorosa.

"Ótimo..." Resmungando para mim mesmo, eu fui até a porta e a abri, sabendo que minha irmã, Rosalie, nunca desistiria se eu dissesse a ela para ir embora e deixar-me em paz.

"Finalmente!" Ela gritou. "Quanto tempo você vai ficar aí, chorando por aquela puta louca?" Seus claros olhos azuis brilhavam com fúria.

"Do que é que você está falando?" Eu perguntei, confuso.

"As notícias viajam rápido, Edward. Emmett é guarda-costas de Jacob Black, lembra?" Sua voz era mais suave agora.

"Então, você sabe... tudo?"

"Sim, e, confie em mim, aquela cadela vai pagar. Ela machucou você, então eu vou matá-la".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Ninguém suspeitou que fosse Rose batendo na porta dele, mas adorei essa irmã superprotetora... será que ela vai mesmo "matar" puTanya?_

_Até amanhã! E deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu realmente não sabia de onde a minha agressividade estava vindo. Ler sobre Edward no tablóide provocou uma reação muito forte e, infelizmente para ele, Jacob Black estaria no fim de recepção da minha ira. Eu teria que ser sorrateira sobre isso porque eu não queria perder meu emprego, mas eu o faria pagar, de uma maneira ou de outra.

Ele entrou na sala de entrevista com um sorriso arrogante no rosto e uma empertigada que gritava 'Eu sou sexy, lide com isso...' Os outros jornalistas começaram bajulando-o e a sua 'incrível carreira'. Eu estava fervendo por dentro e decidi que agora era a hora de ser ofensiva. Levantei minha mão e estampei um sorriso encantador em meu rosto. Ele sorriu para mim.

"Sr. Black, parabéns pela sua incrível carreira." Ele não percebeu o meu tom irônico, porque o seu sorriso intensificou. "Como você se sente sobre sempre ser o segundo melhor, você sabe, atrás de Edward Cullen? Deve ser difícil..."

O sorriso desapareceu. Foda-se ser sorrateira.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bella já deu uma pitadinha de como será essa entrevista... hahaha, eu queria ver a cara desse Jacob._

_Próximo cap. quando chegar a 337 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Rosalie vai embora depois de uma promessa de não ferir Tanya fisicamente. Ela resmunga, mas promete, mesmo assim. Não que eu queira proteger a vadia. Eu certamente não quero, mas eu não quero as ações dela tendo repercussões ruins na minha família.

Depois da sua visita, eu decidi sair para um passeio com meu cachorro, Teddy. Ele é um pequeno canalha doce que eu resgatei há alguns meses na rua. Ele estava sozinho, não tinha coleira, então eu o levei para casa. Tanya não ficou feliz.

O ar fresco me faz muito bem e eu percebo que não tenho que ficar miserável sobre ela. Eu tenho outras coisas na minha vida. Meu trabalho é uma grande parte disso.

De repente, eu estou de volta a esta sala de entrevista e o rosto de Bella Swan faz uma aparição inesperada. Eu sorrio brevemente com as lembranças da sua atitude atrevida, sua inteligência também. Eu estou provavelmente distraído e, de repente, flashes violentos me cegam. Paparazzi fodidos.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Que bom que Bella o alegra, nem que seja apenas com as lembranças... por enquanto..._

_Próximo cap. quando chegar em pelo menos 358 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

**~ Bella ~**

Jacob Black olha boquiaberto para mim, como todos os outros na sala. Um silêncio profundo e ameaçador me diz que eu estarei em apuros assim que a entrevista terminar, mas eu não me importo com nada. Eu não me arrependo da minha explosão, mesmo que eu realmente não a entenda. A necessidade de defender Edward, de humilhar a pessoa que tinha causado dor a ele, sobrecarregou meu senso de razão.

Um sorriso falso é estampado em seu rosto bonito, mas vazio, e ele consegue responder educadamente.

"Sabe, eu nunca me considerei o segundo melhor. Edward e eu trabalhamos em filmes muito diferentes, nós estamos em ligas diferentes, portanto, não há comparação".

"Você está certo, não há comparação em nada." Eu digo docemente. A sala inteira suspira. Eu levanto a minha cabeça e claramente vejo o agente de Black mexendo a boca para mim com algo que parece de modo suspeito como, 'Você está morta'.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Eu ri dessa Bella, o que vc´s acharam disso?_

_Próximo cap. quando chegar em pelo menos 377 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**~ Edward ~**

Eu tinha finalmente escapado do fodido paparazzo quando Teddy mordeu sua bunda ferozmente e ele fugiu gritando como uma menininha. Eu ri muito e dei um tapinha na cabeça do meu cachorro por essa. Ele tinha literalmente mordido a bunda do paparazzo.

Voltei para casa, mais sereno do que eu estive em dias. Se eu fosse honesto comigo mesmo, a traição de Tanya tinha ferido mais o meu ego e minha confiança, mas eu não estava infeliz que ela tivesse me traído. Nós tínhamos um ótimo relacionamento físico e eu pensei que nós estávamos apaixonados, mas não estávamos. Se estivéssemos, ela nunca teria traído e eu teria ficado devastado.

Meu humor semi bom foi interrompido quando o meu agente, Tonym me ligou, eu poderia dizer, pelo som da sua voz, que algo estava errado.

"Edward, o que diabos você estava pensando durante a entrevista com a revista 'Premiere'? Você está louco?"

Merda. O efeito Bella Swan.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

**~ Bella ~**

Eu não sabia que Laurent poderia ter uma voz estridente. Bem, eu já sabia. Após a entrevista, ele chamou-me quase imediatamente. Acontece que o agente de Black reclamou em voz alta sobre o meu comportamento e exigiu sanções. Eu estava com problemas muito grandes.

"Olhe, Bella. Há apenas uma maneira de sair disto." Laurent suspirou. Eu de repente sentia muito pelo que eu tinha feito, Laurent não era um homem mau e eu o tinha colocado em uma situação ruim. Eu e minha boca grande.

"Qual é?"

"Eu tenho que realocar você por alguns meses. Mantê-la sob o radar. Você estará no comando de entrevistas menores e relatando estreias, coisas assim, mas nada grande".

"Está bem, eu posso fazer isso." Estou tão aliviada por ainda ter um emprego.

"Isso não é tudo, Bella..." Laurent remexeu em sua cadeira.

"O que mais?"

"Você está realocada para Los Angeles".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_E agora ela terá que voltar para Los Angeles... vamos esperar pelo grande reencontro com Edward..._

_Próximo cap. quando chegar a 442 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

**~ Edward ~**

Os dias seguintes foram um borrão. Meu agente não ficou feliz com a entrevista de Bella Swan, mas, realmente, o que ele poderia fazer? Eu estava estranhamente orgulhoso de mim e não pude deixar de rir quando li isso. Eu me senti muito melhor sobre a minha vida e todo o desastre com Tanya estava começando a desaparecer lentamente.

Eu não diria que não foi doloroso, e eu certamente não queria me envolver com ninguém tão cedo. Eu tinha acabado de perceber que as mulheres eram todas iguais e não hesitavam em apunhalá-lo pelas costas quando dada a oportunidade. Tanya, que eu acreditava ser uma boa, tinha quebrado qualquer ilusão que eu tinha de que as mulheres poderiam ser confiáveis.

Eu estava navegando na internet, aproveitando meus últimos dias de liberdade, quando algo chamou a minha atenção. Um artigo sobre Jacob Black sendo entrevistado e praticamente humilhado na frente de uma centena de jornalistas. Ele havia sido chamado de 'segundo melhor', aparentemente comparado a mim. Eu rapidamente li o artigo e descobri que a jornalista, da 'Première França', estava agora enfrentando as repercussões profissionais das suas ações.

Eu queria rir e chorar. Algumas pessoas ainda poderiam ser confiáveis. Bella Swan era uma delas.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Você tem o quê?" Paul gritou. Ele nunca gritava. Eu estremeci.

"Eu tenho que ir trabalhar em Los Angeles por alguns meses, para que a pressão diminua um pouco".

"Em Los Angeles? Como é que isso ficará sob o radar?" Paul estava confuso, eu não o culpava.

"Bem, aparentemente, os editores americanos são mais tolerantes a uma pequena provocação do que os franceses".

"Bem, isso é outra coisa, Bella! O que diabos você estava pensando?"

"Eu não sei..." Eu parei. "Aquele cara, Black, tinha que ser colocado em seu lugar." Isso foi uma desculpa esfarrapada. Eu queria arrancar os olhos dele. Esse lado protetor era um mistério para mim.

"Não por você! Você é uma jornalista, não uma defensora dos fracos! Desde quando você tem sido a defensora de Edward Cullen?" Paul bateu na mesa furiosamente.

Sim, desde quando? Desde que eu percebi que eu não poderia suportar alguém o machucando.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Paul não gostou muito das ações da Bella... em breve teremos o tão esperado reencontro entre ela e Edward._

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar em 496 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Eu me perdi no trabalho. A pausa terminou e longas horas estavam de volta. Promover 'Novo Amanhecer' foi um exercício de paciência e criatividade. Entre a entrevista e as estreias em todo o país, eu tinha que permanecer genuíno e não aparecer cansado para o público. É muito mais difícil do que parece, acredite em mim.

O trabalho teve a vantagem de manter-me tão ocupado que eu quase não tive nenhum tempo para pensar. Às vezes, deitado na cama de um hotel anônimo, eu me lembrava que a minha vida pessoal era um desastre e que eu nunca teria um relacionamento normal. Como eu poderia? Fama e riqueza contaminavam tudo.

Hoje era o dia em que eu estava voltando para Los Angeles. Esticando minhas pernas no avião, eu tentei me preparar para o caos que certamente me esperava no aeroporto. Papparazzi e fãs gritando não eram o que eu queria para o meu retorno, mas era meio que inevitável.

Assim que o avião pousou, eu comecei a fazer meu caminho para a área de bagagem e esperei pela minha pesada mala. A paciência não era o meu forte e, aparentemente, eu não estava sozinho. Uma pequena morena, muito ocupada enviando mensagens de texto do seu celular enquanto esperava, colidiu no meu lado, fazendo-me estremecer.

Pensei que eu estava tendo uma alucinação quando meus olhos irritados encontraram os acanhados de Bella Swan.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Eles finalmente se reencontraram, o que será que acontecerá agora, hein?_

_Próximo cap. quando chegar em 516 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Responder mensagens de texto do seu namorado raivoso enquanto aguardava sua bagagem não é a minha coisa favorita a fazer. Ainda assim, eu entendo a reação dele. Inferno, se ele tivesse feito o que eu fiz e fosse transferido como eu tinha sido, ele nunca teria ouvido o final disso. No entanto, constantemente ouvi-lo e lê-lo reclamarando estava me dando nos nervos. Eu estava prestes a desligar meu telefone quando eu cegamente colidi no lado de alguém.

Céu. Essa é a primeira coisa que pensei, antes mesmo de desculpas. Peito celestialmente duro, perfume celestialmente delicioso, som de dor celestialmente sensual. Oh Deus, eu tinha machucado alguém! Ergui meus olhos e abri a boca para pedir perdão quando o rosto mais celestialmente bonito e olhos penetrantes mergulharam nos meus. Edward Cullen.

A raiva que eu tinha percebido pareceu desaparecer magicamente e um sorriso pecaminoso apareceu em seu lugar. Seus olhos espelhavam os meus em sua surpresa e percorreram meu rosto, fazendo-me corar. Todos os meus sentidos eram afetados por este homem. Não admira que eu tivesse pulado na garganta de Black.

"Senhorita Swan? Prazer em vê-la novamente".

Aqui jaz Bella Swan, morta pela voz fodidamente quente de Edward Cullen.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_O que será que eles farão agora, hein?!_

_Próximo cap. quando chegar a 538 reviews. E para quem acompanha, postei em "This Is Who I Am" tb.  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

_**~ Edward ~**_

"Sr. Cullen..." Ela respondeu baixinho, sua voz levemente trêmula. Ela estava preocupada com alguma coisa?

"Como você está? Como é que você está aqui? Você não está mais trabalhando em Paris?" Uau, desde quando eu virei uma menininha divagando?

Ela sorriu, um pouco relutantemente.

"Bem, eu fui... realocada por alguns meses".

"Realocada? Por que você se...?" Eu de repente percebi o que aconteceu. Sua entrevista e seu ataque a Black foram a razão para tudo isso. Eu de repente me senti muito culpado e mal.

"Sim, eu ouvi sobre isso." Eu disse, esfregando o meu pescoço. "Sinto muito".

"Culpe a minha personalidade impulsiva então." Ela riu levemente.

"O que posso fazer para tornar tudo melhor?"

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Edward, Edward... eu nem te digo o que vc pode fazer para tornar tudo melhor..._

_Até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu acho que corei da cabeça aos pés. Ele era a coisa mais sexy viva e ele estava perguntando a mim, A MIM, se ele poderia fazer alguma coisa por mim? _Sim, você pode__, querido, você __pode trazer sua doce bunda mais perto de mim__e me deixar..._ Eu mentalmente castiguei-me pelos meus pensamentos luxuriosos. Eu não lembrava do meu noivo, pelo amor de Deus?

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu ofeguei.

"O que você diz sobre ter uma bebida, comigo, esta noite?" Ele parecia um pouco nervoso.

"Uma bebida?" Deus, eu era como uma fodida oradora.

"Sim, para dar as boas-vindas a você na Cidade dos Anjos... e agradecê-la por tudo".

"Oh, isso não é necessário." Eu protestei, mesmo que eu estivesse morrendo de vontade de passar um tempo com ele.

Ele olhou para mim com seu jeito sedutor e simplesmente quase me matou.

"Sim, eu acho que é".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bellinha está ferrada nas mãos desse Edward... _

_Para quem acompanha, postei o último cap. de "Days Like This"._

_Deixem reviews e até mais tarde._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

_**~ Edward ~**_

O que diabos havia de errado comigo? Eu tinha acabado de sair de um relacionamento ruim e, aqui estava eu, convidando uma mulher para uma bebida! Claro, ela não era alguém em quem eu estava interessado, eu só queria agradecê-la e fazer algo de bom, mas, ainda assim. Racionalizar dessa maneira não me impediu de verificá-la, admirando seu corpo quente e seu belo rosto.

_Pare com isso,__Cullen!__Agora mesmo!_ Eu gritei para mim mesmo. Consegui levantar meus olhos para os dela e perguntei, tão separadamente quando pude.

"Bem? O que você acha? Eu realmente gostaria de agradecê-la pelo que você fez." _Bom, __agradável__e profissional._

Eu não sei se eu imaginei ou não, mas o rosto dela caiu um pouco. Eu não gostei disso.

"Claro, uma bebida de agradecimento seria ótimo." Ela disse, seu sorriso apertado.

Eu não gostei disso. Nadinha.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Uhm, cada um entendendo as coisas de um jeito por aqui, hein?!_

_Até mais tarde._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Claro, é uma bebida de agradecimento. Por que ele quereria ter uma bebida comigo, exceto por uma gratidão meio que sem entusiasmo? Ele era o homem mais célebre, mais devastadoramente bonito do mundo. Eu era apenas um pontinho em seu radar.

Eu disse que sim porque eu não estava preparada para não estar em sua presença. Quando eu estava com ele, eu esquecia completamente sobre a minha vida, meu noivo, minhas responsabilidades. Ele era como um sol que apagava qualquer coisa comum e fazia tudo brilhar.

Fizemos planos de nos encontrar em um bar perto da sua casa, onde chegaríamos separadamente. Nós não queríamos ninguém tendo conhecimento de que Edward Cullen estava saindo com uma morena misteriosa e nos relatando para a imprensa.

Ele saiu poucos minutos depois, seus olhos suaves e seu sorriso mortal. Eu me senti culpada de repente porque, mesmo que eu não tivesse feito nada tecnicamente errado, eu traía muito na minha cabeça. E, confiem em mim, Edward era um ótimo amante imaginário.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Será que eles conseguirão passar despercebidos nesse bar?_

_Até mais tarde, e deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Nós nos encontramos em um pequeno bar perto do meu apartamento. Tinha a dupla vantagem de ser bastante escuro e anônimo. Perdido em uma rua deserta, era principalmente um local popular para empresários viajando a negócios, então não era uma ameaça para mim. Empresários não se preocupam com Edward Cullen.

Bella tinha aparecido e tirado meu fôlego. Ela aparentemente tinha se trocado e seu vestido vermelho simples, ainda que elegante, realçava suas belas curvas. Também combinou com os seus olhos castanhos escuros muito bem. Eu de repente percebi que eu não deveria pensar nisso porque eu não estava interessado. Definitivamente não.

"Então, você está estabelecida?" Eu perguntei, levemente balançando a cabeça para a minha estupidez.

"Sim, obrigada." Sua voz era suave e ela sorriu. Eu estava em transe.

"O seu hotel é agradável, pelo menos?"

"Sim, é. E o meu quarto tem o melhor banheiro. Passei quase uma hora em um banho de espuma..." Ela suspirou.

Eu tive que fechar minha boca. Meu pau estava acordado.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Hahahaha... A mente de Edward querendo acreditar que ele não está interessado nela, mas outra parte do corpo dele já está totalmente acordada..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

**~ Bella ~**

Eu realmente não sei o que deu em mim. Senti como se estivesse em um transe quando troquei de roupa no hotel. Depois de quase uma hora passada no meu banheiro, pensando em Edward e na bebida que nós compartilharíamos em breve, eu não pude deixar de tentar ficar bonita e sexy para ele. Ele me possuía, mais do que eu admitia para mim mesma.

Quando cheguei ao bar, eu o vi em um canto tranquilo e fiquei parada lá por alguns segundos, observando-o. O que fazia dele o mais belo, o mais fascinante? Ele era lindo, com certeza, mas isso não era suficiente para explicá-lo. Ele fazia todo mundo cair sob o seu feitiço, por quê? Eu decidi tentar encontrar uma resposta esta noite. Talvez se eu fizesse isso, eu me distanciaria o suficiente para acabar com a minha paixão tola.

Eu sabia que teria dificuldade de analisar qualquer coisa no momento em que ele colocou seus olhos em mim. Eu de repente senti o calor que ele sempre despertava em mim. E quando eu o vi, vestido de preto, seu corpo mais sexy do que qualquer coisa que eu já tinha visto, eu me senti quente, febril. Em todos os lugares. Eu estava com problemas.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Parece que os dois estão com problemas a partir de agora..._

_Até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

**~ Edward ~**

Tentei domar minha selvagem ereção, mas sem sucesso. Eu podia controlar a minha boca, mas não havia nada a fazer abaixo da cintura. Assim, resignei-me a uma noite de bolas azuis. Bella perguntou-me sobre a minha agenda no momento e eu me esforcei para proferir uma resposta quase inteligente. Esperançosamente.

"Bem, é muito ocupada, mas vai acalmar em poucos dias após a última estreia, em Nova York." Ela sorriu.

"Você é tão sortudo de ir lá, eu sempre amei".

"Sério, como assim?"

"Eu não sei, é uma cidade tão fascinante, tão brilhante e linda." Ela sussurrou, uma expressão aturdida no seu rosto. Eu ri.

"Uau, parece que você é apaixonada por ela." Ela me olhou com a expressão mais intensa, fazendo-me engolir em seco.

"Talvez eu seja." E então, ela cruzou suas belas pernas, revelando uma pele mais cremosa.

Eu me contraí. Em mais de um sentido.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Edward está brincando com fogo... Bellinha não está para brincadeira não... hehehe_

_Próximo cap. quando chegar em 750 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

**~ Bella ~**

O que diabos está errado com o meu cérebro? Ele provavelmente pode ver através da minha charada. Eu me empolguei e divaguei sobre Nova York como se fosse um bote salva-vidas. A verdade era muito mais assustadora. Edward Cullen estava deixando-me completamente e irrevogavelmente louca. A maneira como seus olhos acariciavam minha pele, quase languidamente, a maneira como ele lambia seus lábios, puxava seu cabelo, sua risada.

"Bem, provavelmente serão festas de impresa e entrevistas na TV o tempo todo, então não será muito divertido." Ele respondeu calmamente, seus olhos estranhamente escuros.

"Eu acho que você está certo..." Eu suspirei, levemente me alongando. Eu estou tão cansada do voo.

Ele geme e seus olhos ficam ainda mais escuros. Eu também percebo que eles estão fixados em meus seios. Espere um minuto... ele estava excitado?

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bella já percebeu que Edward está realmente com os olhos nela..._

_Só conseguirei postar mais quando chegar em casa à noite, então... deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

**~ Edward ~**

Ela tem os seios mais bonitos e redondos que eu já vi. Não que eu possa vê-los, realmente, mas eu posso deixar minha imaginação correr solta. Sua pele parece tão delicada e deliciosamente envolta no que provavelmente é um sutiã MUITO sexy. Provavelmente renda. Sim, eu sou um homem de peitos. Culpe-me. Os caras amam seios, isso é um fato. Os que dizem que não se importam com eles, bem, eles estão mentindo para agradar a sua outra metade. Eu sou um cara, confie em mim sobre isso.

Eu não consigo impedir meu gemido. Eu de repente sinto um delicioso instinto de desejo e tudo que eu quero fazer é pegar a Senhorita Swan e levá-la para a cama mais próxima. Ou parede. Ou mesa. Mmm, tê-la bem aqui nesta mesa. _Cullen,__você é um pervertido, meu amigo._ Meus fãs ficariam horrorizados ao ouvir meus pensamentos. Eu acho que sim, de qualquer maneira.

Suas sobrancelhas levantam lentamente e sua boca se abre em um suspiro. Ela está na minha. Eu espero que ela grite, que pelo menos faça uma observação ácida sobre os homens e sua mente que só pensa em uma coisa.

"Você vê algo que gosta?" Como eu poderia esquecer que ela sempre me surpreendia? Então eu decido ser ousado. Afinal, ela começou isso.

"Sim, eu vejo".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Ai ai ai, as coisas estão esquentando... será que os dois já vão partir para os "finalmentes"?_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu podia sentir-me derreter. Ele poderia recitar a lista telefônica e ainda soar sexy como o inferno, mas quando ele TENTOU ser sedutor, meu Deus, eu quase peguei meu telefone e liguei para o 911. Emergência, Bella Swan está atualmente em incêndio devido ao olhar quente pra caralho e voz de Edward Cullen. E os olhos, bem, eles pareciam que foram feitos da lava mais verde, líquidos e sem comparação a nada mais.

"Uh... o q... hhmm..." Foi a minha resposta brilhante.

Seu sorriso era feito de sexo. Ele sabia exatamente o que poderia fazer para uma mulher, o filho da puta.

"Eu não mentirei para você, Bella. Eu acho você muito atraente e, se você quiser, nós podemos ir para a minha casa e... conversar um pouco mais".

Ele queria... meu Deus, o que diabos eu estava fazendo? Eu tinha que ficar limpa, agora. Eu diria a ele sobre Paul e tudo voltaria ao normal. Eu abri minha boca, decidida a contar a ele a verdade.

"Tudo bem..." Saiu em um som ofegante. O que diabos acabou de acontecer?

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Edward quer "conversar" um pouco mais com Bella, sei... e ela realmente contou a verdade pra ele, sobre Paul... não quero nem ver esses dois juntos na casa de Edward..._

_Próximo cap. quando chegar em 810 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Eu pisquei. Eu tinha ouvido corretamente? Eu tinha certeza que ela diria que não e me bateria, para uma boa medida. Bella Swan era definitivamente uma surpresa em movimento.

"Você tem certeza? Quero dizer, eu sei que é repentino e eu tenho que dizer a você que eu não estou procurando por um relacionamento, ou algo assim..." Eu gaguejei, de repente não tendo tanta certeza que eu poderia fazer isso.

"Edward..." Ela suspirou. "Eu não sou livre, então, nenhum relacionamento para mim também." Seus olhos baixaram para o seu colo e ela cruzou as mãos no colo, esperando minha reação.

"Por que você quer fazer isso, então? Eu não entendo." Eu realmente não queria saber, mas eu não podia fazê-la entrar em apuros se ela era casada.

"Eu quero fazer algo louco, por uma vez. E você me faz sentir louca, então você é perfeito." Ela olhou para mim com um sorriso e uma expressão presunçosa.

"Eu não sei, Bella... Você é casada?"

"Não, eu não sou. Olha, Edward, você me quer e eu quero você. Então, vamos fazer isso".

Eu acenei para o garçom para pedir a conta. Ela sorriu.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_As coisas definitivamente vão esquentar entre eles, não é?_

_Próximo cap. quando chegar em 840 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu iria para o inferno. Ofegante contra a parede da sala de estar de Edward Cullen, com suas mãos vagando pelo meu corpo e tentando se livrar das minhas roupas, eu poderia esquecer que eu estava comprometida com outro homem, que ele me amava e que eu me importava com ele também. Eu lidaria com tudo mais tarde, porque, agora, meu corpo estava ansiando por ele e conseguiria o que queria.

Meu vestido foi rapidamente descartado. Edward levantou seus olhos para os meus e sensualmente cobriu meu sutiã de renda com as suas mãos. Sua boca pareceu hesitar em um local de pouso e nós gememos em coro quando ele finalmente começou a chupar meu pescoço, bem debaixo da minha orelha esquerda. Eu queria a sua pele na minha, AGORA, então eu febrilmente desabotoei sua camisa, deliciosamente descobrindo seu peito, pouco a pouco. Ele estremeceu e me ajudou a removê-la completamente. Sua beleza me deixou sem fôlego.

Um frenesi nos dominou depois disso e, logo, meu sutiã e calcinha eram uma lembrança. Edward estava sem a sua calça também e uma maravilhosa boxer preta de seda era a única coisa nos separando, enquanto nós deitamos em sua cama. Edward começou a beijar seu caminho em meu corpo, mas eu o impedi. Eu queria que ele me lambesse e me chupasse, sim, mas isso poderia esperar até mais tarde, depois que a minha fome fosse satisfeita. Agora, eu estava mais do que pronta e, sentindo-o duro e latejante, ele parecia estar também.

"Eu quero você... dentro... agora." Eu respirei, muito emocional para elaborar.

"Mais tarde, então..." Ele respondeu, seus olhos de um verde escuro.

Eu ouvi e o vi colocar um preservativo, através de uma vigorosa névoa de luxúria. Tinha que ser um sonho.

Não, realidade. A sensação dele me esticando era real. Seu rosto contorcido em uma bela máscara de êxtase era real. Suas estocadas profundas e fortes eram reais. Meus gemidos e choramingos eram reais, combinando com os seus gemidos. Minhas pernas, ao redor da sua cintura, ancorando-o para mim e empurrando-o ainda mais fundo para dentro, eram muito reais. A cama, batendo na parede, movida pelo nosso acoplamento furioso, era muito real. E os nossos grunhidos unidos durante o nossos clímax juntos, foram a melhor realidade que eu já tinha conhecido.

Ele cantarolou e traçou sua língua entre meus seios, fazendo-me gemer novamente.

"Você gostou disso, baby?" Ele sussurrou, sua voz rouca.

"Si-Sim." Eu consegui dizer.

"Bom, porque nós faremos isso de novo".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_O que acharam? Sei que tem muita gente reclamando pela Bella estar traindo Paul, eu tb não concordo com isso, mas, não vamos levar as coisas tão a sério, afinal, isso aqui é uma fanfic!_

_Se existe alguém que ainda não assistiu Amanhecer, corra para o cinema, é o melhor filme do mundo! :)_

_Próximo cap. quando chegar em 920 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Ela tem a pele mais aveludada, bem debaixo dos seus seios. Eu sei disso porque passei muito tempo dando atenção a eles, chupando seus mamilos rosados e explorando os montículos cremosos. De acordo com os ruídos que ela fez, ela gostava disso. Muito.

Eu já havia tentado fazer sexo oral nela no início, mas ela me queria dentro dela e eu tinha cumprido feliz. Nós tínhamos fodido, rápido e forte, e tinha sido cegamente explosivo. Depois de nos abraçar, excitando um ao outro com nossas línguas e mãos, meu pau endureceu contra a sua coxa novamente. Com um suspiro e um sorriso, Bella forçou minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça e deslizou pelo meu corpo.

Sua boca ardente me envolveu, sem qualquer provocação. Meus gemidos eram embaraçosamente altos e sua cabeça balançando era implacável. Ela chupou, lambeu e mordiscou com uma febre e entusiasmo que eu nunca tinha encontrado. Ela era realmente uma mulher apaixonada e estava começando a se tornar minha amante favorita. Quando ela engoliu em volta do meu pau e colocou as mãos em torno das minhas bolas, meu estômago apertou em um espasmo delicioso e eu senti meu gozo descer pela sua garganta, através de um coro de resmungos e gemidos, de nós dois.

Eu era um cara de sorte. Ela estava prestes a ter sorte também.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Quero ver esses dois conseguirem sair dessa cama... _

_Próximo cap. quando chegar em 946 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

_**~ Bella ~**_

O corpo dele era uma linda obra-prima pálida. Quando vi seu pau pela primeira vez, eu quase morri de tanto babar. Eu não pude resistir chupá-lo como se não houvesse amanhã. Eu tinha feito isso antes, mas nunca tinha me divertido tanto durante o processo. Ele era um deleite saboroso e eu senti como se tivesse ganhado na loteria sexual.

Depois de descer do seu orgasmo, ele me olhou com olhos encapuzados e eu engoli em seco. Seu olhar continha malícia e também um desejo selvagem. Deixe-me dizer a você que eu me senti pronta para mais. Quando ele nos rolou ao redor e me prendeu à cama, eu fechei meus olhos de tanto prazer.

Se eu achava que tinha atingido o nirvana, foi provado que eu estava errada quando senti seus lábios úmidos cobrirem meus mamilos de novo e descerem lentamente, o seu destino já vibrando de antecipação. Sua língua lambeu meu osso púbico, fazendo-me arquear para ele. Seus olhos nunca me deixaram, perversamente testemunhando o progresso das suas ações causadas no meu rosto.

"Prepare-se..." Ele resmungou.

Meu sexo foi envolto na caverna quente da sua boca. Sua língua lambeu-me ferozmente, para cima e para baixo, para dentro e para fora. Meu clitóris foi provocado ao ponto da loucura e eu estava pronta para implorar para ser sua escrava para tê-lo me libertando desta deliciosa tortura. Finalmente, ele teve pena de mim e chupou o botão sensível com gosto. Eu podia ouvir meus gritos de longe e voei de novo quando ele sussurrou contra a minha coxa.

"Eu quero foder você de novo".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Esses dois não têm jeito mesmo... _

_Próximo capítulo quando chegar em 975 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

**~ Edward ~**

Ela gemeu alto. Eu não podia acreditar que ela ainda me queria, depois de tudo o que tínhamos feito. Eu também não podia acreditar que eu ainda estava duro, e tão pronto para ir. Eu sou voraz durante o sexo, mas eu geralmente precisava de mais tempo do que isso. Com ela, dê-me um boquete e eu me torno uma máquina. Dar prazer a ela também ajudou a despertar a fera, o que era muito incomum para mim.

Eu queria que ela me cavalgasse, então eu deitei ao lado dela e a puxei para que ela montasse em mim. Ela também estava trocando o preservativo, o que eu achei muito erótico. Após esfregar-se em mim um pouco, ela finalmente empalou seu centro no meu pau, com um pequeno som estridente de prazer. Nós começamos a foder um ao outro, devagar no início. Ternura mostrada em cada gesto: a forma como suas coxas envolviam em torno das minhas próprias, a forma como as minhas mãos aqueciam seus braços e ombros...

Isso de repente me incomodou, porque eu não queria parecer que eu gostava dela. Mesmo que o meu coração se enchesse com a visão dela, seus olhos fechados e os lábios abertos em êxtase, eu nunca admitiria isso. Relações não eram para mim.

Então, eu acelerei minhas estocadas, atingindo-a em todos os lugares certos, tornando isso selvagem e carnal. Ela gemeu e me encontrou, quadris com quadris, em uma dança frenética. Quando eu me senti perto, eu nos virei e assumi o comando novamente. Eu bati forte dentro dela, roçando seu clitóris com cada passagem. Logo, nós gozamos como criaturas irracionais, grunhindo e mordendo o outro no pescoço.

Melhor. Sexo. Do. Mundo. Agora, o que fazer?

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_E agora, o que fazer? Agora vem a parte mais "difícil"..._

_Para quem perguntou, essa fic tem 80 capítulos, então estamos na metade dela..._

_E sobre o meu "sumiço"... eu fui para Belo Horizonte no feriado encontrar minhas amigas do Pervas Place e assistir Amanhecer com elas, por isso "desapareci"._

_Próximo cap. quando chegar em 1010 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

**~ Bella ~**

Eu me sentia vazia. Edward e eu tínhamos adormecido, exaustos pelas nossas atividades muito físicas. Ele ainda estava no conforto dos seus sonhos, mas eu estava muito acordada agora. A culpa estava lentamente começando a me comer viva. Eu nunca tinha traído antes, em nada, mas eu não gostei da sensação de pavor que isso trouxe, a ameaça de ser descoberta e magoar Paul.

O problema era que eu não podia fazer-me perceber o que aconteceu entre nós. Nunca na minha vida eu tinha sido levada assim. Quando olhei para baixo, vi que Edward ainda tinha seu braço em volta da minha cintura, segurando-me possessivamente. Seu belo rosto repousava sobre os meus seios, ainda me provocando com a sua respiração. Eu o senti se agitar levemente e me preparei para o que estava por vir.

Ele abriu seus olhos lentamente e piscou. Seu cabelo em desordem, sua boca ligeiramente aberta, ele era adorável e lindo. Limpei minha garganta e tentei falar tão claramente quanto eu podia.

"Eu preciso ir".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Agora que passou o momento de euforia, Bella está sentindo o peso da culpa. O que vc´s acham que será a reação do Edward?_

_Próximo cap. quando chegar em 1040 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

_**~ Edward ~**_

"Eu preciso ir." Ela diz, seus olhos em qualquer lugar além de mim.

Vergonha cobre o seu rosto inteiro. Eu sei que ela se divertiu na noite passada, mas ela é uma boa pessoa e é difícil para ela chegar a um acordo com suas ações. Ela provavelmente nunca foi traída em sua vida.

"Tudo bem, não se preocupe." Eu digo, tão indiferente quanto posso. Eu não estou nada indiferente e quero mantê-la na minha cama, mas eu vejo seu peito arfando em ansiedade e lágrimas ameaçando derramar, então eu a deixo ir sem uma luta. Ela murmura um 'obrigada' e começa a se vestir.

Ela ainda vai me reconhecer antes de ir embora? Eu fui um caso de uma noite para ela. _Assim como ela foi para mim, _eu tentei me convencer.

"Bem, eu estou indo... foi bom ver você." Ela sussurra.

"Sim, legal." Eu estalo, fazendo-a estremecer.

"Adeus, Edward".

Eu fecho meus olhos. Ela se foi.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Parece que essa despedida não foi fácil para nenhum dos dois, não é?!_

_Desculpem o "atraso", mas estou super enrolada hoje... Sem metas, mas mais tarde eu posto outro._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

**~ Bella ~**

Eu deslizo para o primeiro táxi que vejo e murmuro o endereço do meu hotel. Ótimo. Agora eu tenho cerca de 20 minutos para pensar sobre o que eu fiz. Eu sei que não cometi nenhum crime, mas a culpa pesa muito no meu estômago. Culpa por magoar Paul, traí-lo. Mas, principalmente, culpa por amar cada minuto disso.

Eu sei que isso faz de mim uma pessoa terrível, mas é a verdade. Quando eu me apaixonei por Paul, eu me senti muito sortuda e feliz, mas a paixão nunca esteve realmente lá. Companheirismo, carinho, sim. Desejos desenfreados e sexo sem fim, nunca. Nós tínhamos uma relação física decente e eu o acho muito bonito, mas ele nunca fez meus joelhos fraquejarem.

Eu sei que essas razões parecem superficiais e incrivelmente egoístas da minha parte, e que eu deveria sentir-me pior, mas eu não me sinto. Minha única preocupação é que eu tenho que contar a Paul a verdade e ver se ainda pode haver um nós depois disso.

E eu ainda quero Edward.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Pobre Bella, a cada minuto mais confusa com tudo o que aconteceu. Aliás, eu tb quero Edward! ;)_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Você nunca adivinharia pelo seu rosto bonito e inocente que megera ela é. Lembro-me nitidamente de todos os momentos que nós acabamos de compartilhar e, para meu espanto, eu fico duro novamente. Estou quase tentado a cuidar do problema, aqui e agora, mas a maldita memória do seu pânico, da sua pressa para sair deste quarto, faz isso por mim.

Eu levo meu corpo cansado para o chuveiro e apenas deixo a água deslizar sobre mim. Por que me incomoda tanto que ela foi embora? Eu sabia que ela não era livre, ela mesma me disse isso. Eu não estou envergonhado com o que aconteceu, ela estava tão disposta quanto eu estava e eu não tirei vantagem. No entanto, vê-la fugir de mim foi doloroso. Mulheres e relacionamentos, eu jurei a mim mesmo que eu nunca cairia na armadilha de novo e, aqui estou eu.

Chorando sobre outra perda. Surpreendentemente, esta dói muito mais do que a outra. E não é apenas o meu ego que está machucado.

* * *

_**Nota:**  
Pobre Edward, está realmente sofrendo pela Bella, não é?_

_Deixem reviews e até mais tarde!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46**

_**~ Bella ~**_

O tom de discagem toca em meus ouvidos como um tambor, anunciando um veredito. Talvez ele estivesse em reunião, ou ocupado demais para atender seu telefone. Eu poderia ligar para ele mais tar...

"Oi, baby! Então, como está a vida em Los Angeles?" Sua voz alegre destruiu toda a esperança de que eu pudesse ser uma covarde.

"Boa, você sabe... eu sinto sua falta." Deus, eu era a escória.

"Eu também sinto a sua falta, baby, e eu sinto muito por ser tão negativo quando você foi embora. Eu estava apenas triste por vê-la partir." Como eu poderia fazer isso com ele? Como? O que havia de errado comigo?

"Paul, eu preciso falar com você. Eu..." Eu suspirei, meu coração na minha garganta.

"O quê, baby? Diga-me." Seu tom era suave e atencioso.

"Eu fiz algo estúpido... ontem à noite. Eu dormi com o-outra pessoa".

"Você o quê?" Ele gritou, toda a gentileza desaparecida.

"Eu sinto muito... mas eu precisava contar a você... eu me senti tão culpada e eu..." Eu divagava, desesperada para explicar.

"Eu também sinto muito." Sua voz era enganosamente calma.

"Por quê?"

"Lamento que você tenha gastado dinheiro com esta ligação de longa distância. Está acabado".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Essa reação do Paul já era meio esperada, não é? Mas, mesmo, assim, pobre Bella..._

_Tentarei postar mais um ainda hoje._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Eu consegui sair do torpor pesado em que eu estava desde Bella, o banho tinha ajudado de alguma forma e eu me senti um pouco melhor. Foi uma coisa boa, já que o meu telefone tocou e eu vi o nome da minha agente aparecer. Oh, Deus...

"Olá, Alice." Eu disse na minha melhor voz alegre.

"O que há de errado, Edward? Você parece desligado." Ela perguntou, sua voz suspeita.

"Eu estou absoluta e totalmente bem." Eu insisti. Eu não queria nenhuma palestra às 7 da manhã. Por que ela estava me ligando, de qualquer maneira?

"Se você diz. Isso não é por que estou ligando. Edward, você precisa fazer Rose chegar à razão." Ela suspirou.

"O que ela fez?" Eu perguntei alarmado.

"Pergunte a Tanya e você saberá." Alice assobiou.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_O que vc´s acham que Rose aprontou com Tanya?_

_Próximo cap. quando chegar em 1185 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu tentei ligar para Paul de volta após o choque de ele desligar na minha cara ter passado. Ele não atendeu e, depois de algumas tentativas mais, recebi uma mensagem de texto dele.

_**Não ligue de volta**__**, eu preciso me **__**acalmar. **__**Enviarei uma mensagem para você quando eu estiver pronto.**__**P**_

Eu entendia isso. Se ele tivesse anunciado esse tipo de coisa para mim, eu teria atravessado o Atlântico e arrancado suas bolas. A maneira como eu tinha soltado tudo também me envergonhava, mas era a única maneira de fazer isso. Você não pode dar voltas, algumas coisas simplesmente precisam ser ditas.

Eu estava dividida pelos meus sentimentos. Vergonha e tristeza lutavam seu caminho em meu coração, mas havia um outro, maliciosamente rastejando e me oprimindo. Eu sentia falta de Edward e queria vê-lo novamente. Mesmo depois de tudo, eu queria mais.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_E quem não quereria mais?_

_Deixem reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	49. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Minha irmã está sentada em frente a mim, seus pés batendo com impaciência contra a mesa de café. Isso é muito irritante, mas não tanto quanto a sua atitude.

"Vamos lá, Edward! Eu não entendo por que você está tão bravo comigo..." Sua voz tem uma qualidade quase chorosa que me faz estremecer.

"Você está brincando?" Eu revido, "Rose! Você não é mais uma criança. Como você pôde criar um blog para se vingar de Tanya?" Minha voz levanta continuamente. Eu estou furioso. Principalmente porque eu teria amado pensar nisso primeiro.

"Vamos! Eu sei que você está bravo porque você está com inveja das minhas ideias." Rose sorri e minha boca começa a se contorcer.

"Simplesmente admita. Você o ama! E o título é brilhante também..." Ela jorra, de repente muito orgulhosa de si mesma.

"Tacobs... Sério, Rose." Eu digo, balançando minha cabeça. "Black vai perder a cabeça".

"Bom, isso vai ensiná-lo também!" Ela bufa. "Então, o que há de novo com você, mano?"

O que dizer?

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Essa Rose é terrível! Será que ele vai contar tudo o que aconteceu para ela?_

_Amanhã vou para SP fazer um curso e só volto no sábado, então provavelmente só conseguirei postar à noite, se eu tiver tempo de chegar perto de um computador..._

_Deixem reviews! E para quem acompanha, postei "This Is Who I Am"._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	50. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 50**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Meu cabelo ainda cheirava como ele, uma mistura do seu perfume e seu cheiro natural. Sutil e masculino.

Meus lábios ainda estavam inchados dos seus beijos e seu gosto ainda estava na minha boca.

Meu corpo ainda se lembrava dele. Seu peso sobre mim, ombros contra ombros, a parte inferior da sua barriga roçando meu clitóris com cada estocada.

Meu centro ainda sentia a força da sua foda, seu pau profundamente dentro de mim.

Meus olhos ainda se lembravam do seu rosto, sua perfeição que ninguém poderia reproduzir.

Meus ouvidos ainda sofriam com a dureza da sua voz, a frieza quando eu fui embora.

Meu coração ainda inchava e acelerava toda vez que eu pensava nele.

Minhas mãos ainda tremiam quando, pela centésima vez naquele dia, eu tentei negar que eu estava apaixonada por ele.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Voltando depois de uma semana de muita correria... por enquanto as coisas acalmaram, mas semana que vem precisarei viajar de novo a trabalho..._

_O que acharam dessas 'declarações' da Bella?_

_Sem meta por enquanto, mais tarde eu posto outro._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	51. Chapter 51

**Capítulo 51**

_**~ Edward ~**_

"Então?" Rose insiste irritantemente.

"Nada muito sério... a velha rotina, você sabe." Eu tento, sem convencer.

"Vamos, Edward! Eu o conheço desde sempre, lembra? Há algo, eu posso dizer".

"Ah, sim, como?" Eu a provoco, minha voz quase infantil. Ótimo.

"Oh, eu não sei, como se você tivesse transado? O seu rosto brilha tanto que é nojento." Ela retruca com um sorriso.

"Meu rosto brilha?" Eu pergunto, rindo, apesar de mim mesmo.

"Sim, mano, você quase faísca." Nós explodimos em gargalhadas histéricas juntos. Isso é bom.

"Muito bem!" Eu exclamo quando finalmente posso respirar novamente. "Sim, eu fiz sexo, mas não acabou bem".

"Quer dizer que você não consegue...?" Ela acena a mão em direção ao meu pau.

"Não, não foi assim! Foi ótimo, mas ela foi embora imediatamente".

Os olhos de Rose estreitam. Oh, querido, a besta está acordada.

"Quer que eu chute a bunda dela?"

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Essa Rose é demais mesmo, sempre pronta para chutar a bunda de alguém que mexe com seu irmãozinho..._

_Para quem não viu, comecei a postar uma nova tradução com um Edward bem diferente, de 165 quilos!_

_Deixem reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	52. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 52**

_**~ Bella ~**_

A voz de Paul ressoa no meu ouvido. Ele parece exausto, levemente irritado, mas principalmente exausto.

"Olhe, Bella, não há mais nada a acrescentar. Você teve sua diversão, o que você esperava?"

"Eu sei, você está certo. Eu sinto muito, Paul. Eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse dessa forma".

"É mesmo?" Ele responde secamente. "Parece-me que você queria isso".

"Não é isso que eu quis dizer..." Eu tento corrigir rapidamente.

"Bella, ouça. Eu te amo profundamente, mas, a menos que você realmente decida o que quer da vida, eu não ficarei com você. Você sabe o que você quer? Porque se foi um erro que você realmente se arrepende, nós podemos tentar mais uma vez".

Eu engulo em seco, meu ouvido na minha garganta. Eu o magoei e ele ainda está pronto para me aceitar de volta.

"O que você quer, Bella?"

"Eu não sei." Eu confesso, minhas lágrimas atrapalhando minha visão.

Eu nunca quis dizer algo tanto.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Será que Bella realmente não sabe o quer? Eu sei que quero um Edward pra mim! ;)_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	53. Chapter 53

**Capítulo 53**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Depois de Rose ir embora, eu tentei me manter ocupado. Eu consegui, pela maior parte, e li novos scripts que tinham sido enviados para mim por Tony. Projetos diferentes, mas um realmente chamou minha atenção. A adaptação para o cinema de um dos meus romances favoritos, "Une vie"*****.

_*Une vie: este é o primeiro romance de Guy de Maupassant e conta a história de uma bela garota que o destino abandonou. Jeanne, na verdade, filha única e muito mimada do Barão e Baronesa Le Perthuis des Vauds, tinha tudo para ser feliz, a beleza da juventude, inteligência e riqueza. Mas seu casamento com Julien de Lamarre, grosseiro e avarento, será uma catástrofe. Sua vida será mais do que uma série de ensaios e decepções._

O filme deveria começar em poucos meses e minha agenda estava livre naquele momento, então seria perfeito. Também ajudaria as pessoas a me verem de forma diferente, uma vez que o personagem, Julien de Lamarre, era um mulherengo e um homem egoísta, apesar do seu exterior bonito.

Eu também fui para um passeio com Teddy e consegui manter-me longe dos paparazzi. Foi um alívio ser anônimo por uma vez.

Uma pequena figura estava sentada na minha varanda, seus braços ao redor dos seus joelhos, quando eu voltei. Meu coração afundou. Bella.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Uhm... o que vc´s acham que Bella está fazendo na porta dele?_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	54. Chapter 54

**Capítulo 54**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Passei a minha tarde tirando minhas roupas do guarda-roupa do meu quarto de hotel e deslizando pelos classificados para encontrar um apartamento mobiliado. Afinal, eu não poderia ficar aqui para sempre e eu provavelmente estaria em Los Angeles por pelo menos seis meses. Seria bom ter o meu próprio lugar.

Fiquei muito grata por essas tarefas triviais, uma vez que me impediam de pensar. Depois de um telefonema com a minha nova editora-chefe, Lauren, para apresentar-me como a primeira coisa na segunda-feira, eu me senti inquieta e decidi dar um passeio.

Eu estava indo muito bem e estava quase orgulhosa de mim mesma quando o rosto de Edward em um cartaz gigante me fez parar no meu caminho. Seus olhos pareciam estar fixados em mim e então, eu não poderia parar. Eu tinha que pelo menos explicar meu comportamento e, para ser honesta, eu queria vê-lo. Corri para o primeiro táxi que pude encontrar e corri para a casa dele. O segurança me reconheceu de ontem e deixou-me entrar.

Ele me encontrou em sua varanda e eu o senti antes que eu o vi. Seu olhar era quase frio e eu sabia que eu estaria em uma conversa difícil.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Como vc´s acham que será essa conversa?_

_Até mais tarde! E deixem reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	55. Chapter 55

**Capítulo 55**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Ela lentamente levantou os olhos para mim. Apertei meu controle na coleira de Teddy quando percebi que ela esteve chorando. Seria difícil manter minha decisão de friamente mandá-la de volta de onde ela veio. Minha garganta de repente ficou muito seca.

"O que você quer, Bella?" Eu resmunguei.

Ela tomou uma respiração profunda. Eu podia ver suas mãos fechadas em sua calça jeans, tentando encontrar coragem no tecido áspero.

"Eu quero explicar sobre esta manhã... por que e-eu fugi como eu fiz." Ela sussurrou, sua voz rouca.

Minha atitude cautelosa desmoronou sob o olhar dela e, encolhendo os ombros como se isso não importasse, eu abri a porta para ela.

"Entre".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Como vc's acham que será essa conversa?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ah, para quem ainda não viu, a** Lary Reeden **e a** LeiliPattz **começaram a postar duas drabbles hoje, passem pelos perfis delas e leiam e comentem! Os links são:**  
**_

_******On Edge: **www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8767143/1/On-Edge-by-GossipLips******  
**_

_**Just My Baby Daddy**: www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8768251/1/  
_


	56. Chapter 56

**Capítulo 56**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu o segui para dentro, observei-o liberar seu cachorro e dar um tapinha nele suavemente. Surpreendentemente, ele parecia tão envergonhado quanto eu, e eu podia ver que ele estava suspeito das minhas intenções. Eu não podia culpá-lo. Primeiro de tudo, eu tinha que pedir desculpas.

"Sente-se." Ele instruiu calmamente. Eu sentei e, não sabendo mais o que fazer com elas, coloquei minhas mãos no meu colo.

"Edward, eu queria te dizer que... eu sinto muito." Minha voz era tão baixa que eu não sabia se ele podia me ouvir.

"Sobre a noite passada? Eu entendi isso, já que você não é livre e tudo mais..." Ele respondeu, seus olhos claros presos nos meus.

"Não!" Eu gritei, a timidez desaparecendo. Eu precisava que ele entendesse. "Eu não sinto muito por isso. Eu sinto muito por fugir correndo esta manhã".

Um sorriso tão pequeno que eu poderia ter perdido se eu tivesse piscado esticou seus lábios por um segundo, mas ele imediatamente retomou sua fachada fria.

"Oh".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

"_Oh"... o que vc´s acham que vai acontecer agora?_

_Próximo cap. quando chegar em 1388 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	57. Chapter 57

**Capítulo 57**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Ela não se arrependia. Os olhos dela me disseram que ela foi perfeitamente sincera e isso me deixou feliz. Eu não mostrei isso, no entanto. _"__Proteja-se!"_ Minha mente gritou.

"Por que você...?" Eu soltei, em vez de manter a porra da boca fechada.

Ela se encolheu, visivelmente surpresa que eu perguntei. Ela provavelmente pensou que eu daria a ela o tratamento do silêncio. Francamente, isso é o que eu pensei também.

"Covardia? Culpa? Provavelmente ambos..." Ela murmurou.

"Se você se sentiu tão culpada por trair seu... namorado, por que você traiu?" Eu quase rosnei.

"Noivo..." _Oh, Deus._ "Eu traí... porque eu não pude evitar. Como eu poderia?" Ela terminou, sua voz baixa e os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

_Gulp._

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Edward não esperava por essa resposta de Bella, não é?!_

_Próximo cap. quando chegar em 1425 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	58. Chapter 58

**Capítulo 58**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu realmente disse isso, não disse? Bem, é exatamente como eu disse a ele, eu não poderia evitar. Ele era o homem mais bonito do planeta, e quando ele olhou para mim daquele jeito, mesmo com os olhos irritados, as palavras simplesmente escaparam da minha boca. Palavras honestas.

"Olhe, eu sinto muito... eu nunca deveria ter vindo aqui... eu não sei o que eu estava pensando..." Eu disse para a sala em silêncio.

"Fugir de novo, por que não?" Sua voz tinha levantado ligeiramente, traindo seu exterior calmo.

"Eu mereço isso... eu sinto muito." O que mais eu poderia dizer? Eu tinha sido a covarde, desfrutado dele e fugido.

Edward suspirou e beliscou seu nariz levemente. Ele parecia irritado e perdido, uma mistura curiosa.

"Não, você não sente. Eu sou tão culpado quanto você. Eu nunca deveria ter trazido você aqui, em primeiro lugar".

Bem, isso certamente esclareceu as coisas.

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_Uhm... parece que quanto mais eles falam, pior fica a situação..._

_Tentarei postar mais um capítulo à noite, então, deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	59. Chapter 59

**Capítulo 59**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Ela se encolheu. Foi sutil, mas eu vi. Bem, eu me tornei completamente o mestre idiota, não é? Tanya ficaria tão orgulhosa de mim.

"Deus, Bella... eu não quis dizer isso dessa forma. Eu quis dizer que não era uma boa coisa a fazer. Eu sabia que você não estava livre." Eu disse baixinho, pedindo para ela não me entender mal.

"Você não tem nada que se desculpar, Edward. Eu traí, eu fui desonesta. Eu tenho que pagar as consequências, não você." Ela rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas em seu rosto. Eu mal me contive de abraçá-la.

"Quais consequências?" Eu sussurrei, optando por manter a minha distância.

"Bem, eu contei tudo a Paul. Ele terminou comigo." Ela levantou os olhos para mim então.

Eu odiei a centelha de esperança que eu senti com as suas palavras.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Finalmente os dois parecem estar falando a mesma língua..._

_Próximo cap. amanhã! Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	60. Chapter 60

**Capítulo 60**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu achei que estava sonhando quando ele veio e sentou ao meu lado. Seus olhos eram suaves, quase ternos, e eles estavam olhando diretamente nos meus.

"Sinto muito, eu sei que é difícil perder alguém que você ama..." Sua voz era hesitante.

"Bem, essa é a coisa..." Eu rebati. "Eu não sei se eu o amava." Estas palavras foram uma revelação para os meus próprios ouvidos e, apesar disso, eu acreditava nelas completamente.

"Você não tem que mentir, Bella, você sabe..." Ele respondeu.

"Eu não estou mentindo! É só que eu estou começando a perceber algumas coisas. Talvez eu não fosse a pessoa certa para ele e ele não fosse a pessoa certa para mim." Edward apertou sua mandíbula.

"Sim, isso é o que a minha ex provavelmente está dizendo para a imprensa agora".

Eu era assim tão puta que ele estava realmente me comparando com ela?

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Ai ai... quando eles tentam dizer uma coisa 'boa', sempre são interpretados da forma errada..._

_Próximo cap. quando chegar em 1510 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	61. Chapter 61

**Capítulo 61**

_**~ Edward ~**_

"Bella? Bella, por favor, olhe para mim..." Eu implorei. Eu tinha agido como um idiota insensível. Afinal, eu não tinha sido uma parte inocente em todo o debate da traição.

Ela lentamente olhou para cima e eu vi seus lábios tremendo. Desta vez, a tentação foi muito forte e eu a puxei para mim em um abraço esmagador.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu nunca deveria ter dito isso, eu não quis dizer isso. Eu simplesmente estou tão amargo agora que eu não tenho filtro. Eu não compararia você com aquela cadela, você não é como ela... eu juro." Eu sussurrei, minha boca roçando em seu cabelo com beijos leves. Mmmh, ela cheirava tão bem.

Ela gemeu levemente antes de derreter em mim, agarrando minha cintura em um aperto mortal, como se ela estivesse com medo que eu a soltasse a qualquer segundo.

"Edward... posso perguntar uma coisa?" Ela murmurou.

"Qualquer coisa." Eu disse, levemente esfregando suas costas.

"Por favor, seja honesto, ok? Mesmo se eu não gostar, eu quero saber... Por que você dormiu comigo?"

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Então, o que vc's acham que será a resposta do Edward?_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	62. Chapter 62

**Capítulo 62**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Suas mãos estavam vibrando como borboletas nas minhas costas, seus lábios no meu cabelo. Eu o estava apertando tão fortemente que eu esperava que ele sufocasse a qualquer momento. Ele provavelmente tentaria se livrar de mim após a pergunta idiota que eu acabei de soltar. Eu simplesmente não consegui evitar, no entanto, eu precisava saber.

"Por quê?" Ele respirou, seus dedos quentes agora acariciando a pele do meu pescoço, fazendo-me tremer.

"Sim, por favor. Diga-me..." Eu gaguejei, absorvendo seu aroma delicioso como um homem faminto diante de um delicioso banquete.

"Porque eu queria você. Porque você estava fodidamente linda. Porque eu queria sentir algo real. Porque você é a única pessoa que eu já conheci que me defendeu sem realmente me conhecer. Porque... você é você." Seus olhos estavam queimando, não deixando os meus o tempo todo.

"Então, foi mais do que sexo?" Eu consegui dizer, seguindo o movimento pecaminoso do seu pomo de Adão engolindo.

Ele sorriu e puxou-me ainda mais perto dele. Eu estava praticamente em seu colo.

"Ainda é... e quanto a você?" Ele perguntou.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Ouço coros de aleluia! Finalmente esses dois estão conseguindo se comunicar, hein?!_

_Próximo cap. mais tarde... vou viajar a trabalho hoje depois do almoço e só volto na quinta-feira, então é provável que eu só consiga postar caps. à noite._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	63. Chapter 63

**Capítulo 63**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Sua respiração acelerou e seu rosto corou. Um sorriso tímido tomou posse do seu rosto inteiro e eu pensei então que ela parecia radiante.

"Não foi só sexo para mim também..." Ela sussurrou, seus olhos honestamente procurando os meus. "A única coisa que eu lamento é ser infiel, porque eu sei que é uma coisa cruel a fazer, mas eu desintegrei em pedaços quando vi você no restaurante. E eu queria conhecê-lo melhor, e não pular para a cama com você assim..."

"Você não quis pular em mim?" Eu provoquei, minhas mãos mantendo sua massagem sensual. Ela riu, sua voz rica e rouca.

"Ah, sim, eu queria. Mas eu nunca tinha feito isso antes, nunca..." Ela parou. "O que eu quero dizer é... não pense que isso é um hábito meu".

"Eu não acredito nisso. Bella, eu sei que nós deveríamos ter tido uma conversa, mas..." Eu a puxei no meu colo e mostrei a ela a, ahem, extensão da minha distração. Ela se mexeu um pouco, a malvada.

"Olha, eu sei que você está magoada com o que aconteceu e, principalmente, a forma como isso aconteceu. Eu não posso prometer nada porque... bem, a minha opinião sobre relacionamentos está um pouco confusa no momento, mas eu quero tentar com você. O que você acha?" Eu soltei uma respiração profunda, ansioso sobre a sua resposta.

Ela definitivamente me pegou de surpresa.

Ela baixou seus lábios nos meus e me beijou.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Finalmente os dois estão se acertando!_

_Bem, voltei de viagem ontem a noite e agora pretendo postar normalmente por aqui... essa fic tem 80 capítulos, então minha intenção é terminá-la de postar até domingo, o que vc´s acham? Pois já tenho uma outra drabble a caminho... hehehe_

_Deixem reviews e até mais tarde!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	64. Chapter 64

**Capítulo 64**

**~ Bella ~**

A sensação dos lábios dele contra os meus apagou tudo da minha mente. Eu sabia que não estava tudo claro, eu sabia que nós teríamos que definir essa coisa entre nós, mas, francamente, neste momento, tudo que eu queria era o corpo dele em cima de mim, de preferência, nu. E empurrando.

Apenas o pensamento disso me fez gemer em sua boca. Ele pareceu entender meus sentimentos, porque seus braços agarraram minha cintura com força, prendendo-me da forma mais deliciosa. Seus próprios gemidos me transformaram em uma mulher devassa. Eu me livrei do meu moletom e o joguei cegamente. Eu vagamente ouvi o som de algum vidro quebrando, mas o zumbido nos meus ouvidos se intensificou quando ele começou a beijar o topo dos meus seios, ocasionalmente lambendo os montes pálidos.

Suas mãos experientes soltaram meu sutiã habilmente e, depois disso, ele atacou. O assédio, chupadas e até mesmo leves mordidas nos meus mamilos era a tortura mais requintada e eu nem percebi que eu estava agora na horizontal, dando uns amassos com ele no sofá como uma adolescente. Bem, Sr. Cullen, você está prestes a bater o homerun*****.

_*__Homerun__: no baseball, __é uma rebatida na qual o rebatedor é capaz de circular todas as bases, terminando na casa base e anotando uma corrida (junto com uma corrida anotada por cada corredor que já estava em base), com nenhum erro cometido pelo time defensivo na jogada que resultou no batedor-corredor avançando bases extras. O feito é geralmente conseguido rebatendo a bola sobre a cerca do campo externo entre os postes de falta (ou fazendo contato com um deles), sem que ela antes toque o chão._

Minhas mãos febris estavam começando a atacar o primeiro botão da sua calça quando uma batida violenta na porta me fez pular. Edward descansou sua testa contra a minha e suspirou alto.

"Rose".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Rose aparecendo, o que vc´s acham que ela fará?_

_Deixem review e até mais tarde!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	65. Chapter 65

**Capítulo 65**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Rose fodida, suas interrupções e sua personalidade louca e forte. Vê-la na varanda com as mãos nos quadris geralmente me divertia, mas, deixe-me dizer a você, afastar-me de Bella para enfrentar a minha irmã louca não era nem remotamente engraçado.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Rose? Você poderia pelo menos ligar quando você planeja visitar? "Eu grito, minha voz frustrada.

"Meu Deus, meu Deus, aconteceu alguma coisa entre agora e mais cedo?" Ela pergunta, sua surpresa óbvia. Ela não está acostumada a ser hostilizada, a pirralha.

"Sim, eu tenho... companhia." Eu silvo.

"Oh, eu tenho que ver isso!" Ela começa a empurrar a porta e tenta entrar, mas eu a bloqueio.

"Absolutamente não!"

"Vamos, Edward, eu quero ver essa sua nova garota..." Ela quase chora.

"Sério, você tem três anos de idade?"

A porta se abre e, em seguida, o doce rosto de Bella aparece, um sorriso tímido em seu rosto.

"Oi, eu sou Bella".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Por enquanto Rose está sendo "simpática", será que ela vai "atacar" Bella?_

_Deixem reviews e até mais tarde!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	66. Chapter 66

**Capítulo 66**

_**~ Bella ~**_

A garota na minha frente era uma amazona. Não havia outra explicação para sua figura linda e sua beleza. Bons genes nessa família, de fato.

Ela não pareceu feliz em me ver, no entanto, e ficou me olhando com algo próximo a desprezo. Eu bravamente estendi minha mão para ela cumprimentar. Ela apenas ficou lá, ignorando o gesto. Foi quando Edward perdeu a cabeça.

"Rose, pelo amor de Deus! Seja agradável, ou eu vou expulsá-la, eu juro. Bella, esta é a minha irmã extremamente irritante e protetora, Rose. Rose, esta é a minha... hmm... amiga, Bella".

"Prazer em conhecê-la." Ela murmurou, sua expressão castigada. "Desculpe por antes, eu não quis interromper".

"Claro que não." Eward respondeu, mas seu sorriso era provocador.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Rose." Eu sussurrei, inconscientemente agarrando a mão de Edward. Ele a apertou, dando-me um olhar tão vigoroso que eu pensei que desmaiaria.

Isso é quando Rose limpou sua garganta.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Essa Rose é demais! Adoro ela! _

_Amanhã posto mais... continuem deixando muitas reviews pq a minha intenção é terminar essa fic até domingo, e ainda faltam 14 capítulos!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	67. Chapter 67

**Capítulo 67**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Nossas mãos permaneceram ligadas quando sentamos no sofá, Rose na nossa frente.

"Então, vocês dois estão juntos?" Ela perguntou sem rodeios.

Bella riu discretamente e eu balancei a cabeça, não acreditando nos meus ouvidos.

"Sério, Rose, por que você não pergunta honestamente o que você quer saber?" Ela teve o bom senso de mostrar remorso.

"Olha, desculpe, mas eu não quero vê-lo machucado. Aquela cadela foi o suficiente..." Ela murmurou, seus olhos em nossas mãos.

"Eu aprecio a sua preocupação, mana, eu realmente aprecio, mas Bella é diferente".

"É mesmo? Como? Você realmente quer estar em um relacionamento onde a sua outra metade já está envolvida com outro homem?" Ela respondeu, seus olhos ardentes.

"Porra..." Eu silvei, imaginando como Bella reagiria. Para minha surpresa, ela se levantou e foi sentar ao lado de Rose.

"Deixe-me explicar, por favor".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Rose realmente é protetora demais com Edward, mas as intenções dela são boas... e Bella realmente vai explicar tudo..._

_Próximo cap. quando chegar em 1735 reviews! _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	68. Chapter 68

**Capítulo 68**

_**~ Bella ~**_

A irmã de Edward ainda me olhava como se eu fosse uma cobra perigosa, mas, pelo menos, ela parou de fazer perguntas dolorosas sem pensar, ainda que honestas.

"Estou bem ciente da minha situação anterior, mas você tem que saber uma coisa. Tudo está acabado entre o meu ex e eu. Nós terminamos. Na verdade, ele terminou comigo." Eu disse, tão calmamente quanto eu podia. Imaginei que esse era o segredo para acalmá-la.

"Bom..." Ela murmurou. "Mas, como é que eu sei que você não está com Edward porque ele é um estepe, ou pelo dinheiro dele? Não seria a primeira vez!" Ela exclamou quando seu irmão tentou pará-la.

"Eu não sou, eu realmente... me importo com ele." Eu parei, mas os olhos de Edward estavam imediatamente nos meus, perguntando e curiosos.

"E eu tenho algo mais a dizer, Rose, que eu acho que você precisa ouvir. Eu sei que você se importa com ele, e eu respeito isso profundamente, mas a vida pessoal dele não é problema seu. Claro, você pode ouvi-lo, dar conselhos a ele, mas você não deve tentar resolver tudo. É decisão dele e minha o que nós fazemos juntos. Você não concorda?" Eu terminei, quase ofegante. Eu estava tão estressada.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Como vc´s acham que Rose vai reagir com esse 'discurso' da Bella?_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	69. Chapter 69

**Capítulo 69**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Eu poderia jurar que ela estava prestes a confessar que me amava. Um sentimento de pânico misturado com uma esperança estranha tomou conta de mim. Foi o choque que ultrapassou tudo, porém, quando eu ouvi Bella enfrentar Rose. Nunca em sua vida alguém tinha se atrevido a falar com a minha irmã daquela maneira.

Rose abriu sua boca, depois a fechou. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam com fúria, mas também com uma espécie de satisfação.

"Uau, você tem bolas, garota! Espere um minuto, Bella... como Bella Swan?"

"É isso mesmo." Ela respondeu, hesitante.

"Então, você é a jornalista? Aquela que defendeu Edward contra aquele bastardo do Black?" Rose começou a sorrir. Fiquei espantado pela troca delas.

"Bem, eu não fiz muito, na verdade..." Bella murmurou, corando.

"Você está brincando? Edward, você poderia ter me dito que estava dormindo com ela!" Rose exclamou, seu braço esquerdo em torno do ombro de Bella.

Não pela primeira vez, eu balancei minha cabeça.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Essa Rose é demais, não acham? Agora ela completamente ama a Bella! Hahahaha_

_Deixem reviews e até mais tarde!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	70. Chapter 70

**Capítulo 70**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Depois de Rose descobrir quem eu era, ela se aqueceu consideravelmente. Ela até pediu desculpas por ser uma cadela, suas palavras, não minhas. Edward manteve seus olhos em mim, suas mãos em mim, seu corpo perto do meu. Depois de alguns olhares afiados, Rose finalmente entendeu o recado e foi embora depois de uma promessa para me mostrar as melhores lojas da cidade em breve.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Edward me puxou para ele. Seus lábios desceram sobre os meus e eu respondi com fome. A troca ficou aquecida e apaixonada, línguas se misturando e gemidos entre nós dois. Eu me afastei, ofegando. Ele começou a regar meu pescoço com beijos.

"Eu quero você. Agora." Eu consegui falar.

"Peça e receberás." Ele resmungou. Então, ele me levou para o seu quarto.


	71. Chapter 71

**Capítulo 71**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Rose tinha finalmente entendeu meus sinais não tão sutis e nos deixou sozinhos. Eu estava todo sobre Bella, mesmo na presença da minha irmã. Ela era exatamente como eu, confusa sobre os seus sentimentos e, ao mesmo tempo, tão certo de como expressá-los fisicamente. Nós éramos duas partes do mesmo saco, duas almas perdidas que tinham encontrado um ao outro por algum tipo de milagre torcido. Portanto, nós nos expressávamos da nossa própria maneira.

Ela fez seu ponto quando lambeu-me da cabeça aos pés, sua boca quente parando para me chupar avidamente como se o meu pau fosse um delicioso pirulito, e deixando-me gemendo e ofegando após o orgasmo mais intenso da minha vida.

Eu a convenci quando eu adorava seu delicioso sexo com a minha língua, tomando o meu tempo doce e a fazendo gritar meu nome. Eu senti que ela precisava de mais argumentos, então eu a fodi, lentamente primeiro e, quando ela pediu, batendo em seu corpo, cama rangendo e tudo.

As palavras estavam em minha garganta, gritando para sair, mas nunca passaram meus lábios.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Pelo jeito, as "palavras mágicas" estão ansiando para sair, não é?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	72. Chapter 72

**Capítulo 72**

_**~ Bella ~**_

A sensação dele é incrível. Sua pele pálida e acetinada roçando, empurrando e batendo contra o meu corpo. Seus olhos perfurando os meus, como se conhecessem todos os meus segredos e quisessem compartilhar os seus. Seus sons em meus ouvidos, todos ao meu redor, rouco e selvagem, gemidos e posse. E, é verdade, eu sou dele, eu fui desde o primeiro segundo em que o conheci.

Eu não me conheço mais. Eu nunca estive tão apaixonada, tão ansiosa, para estar com alguém. Eu coloquei tudo de lado por ele, minha carreira, a vida que eu uma vez conheci e amei. E, sabe o que? Eu não me importo. Tudo que é importante está aqui, debaixo de mim, e eu estou o montando atualmente.

Nosso fazer amor é mais suave do que a primeira vez. No entanto, é cru, é impressionante, é intenso. Eu posso sentir os tremores de prazer percorrendo-me de novo e ele também pode. Ele está mordendo seu lábio e seus olhos estão fechados, suas mãos segurando meus quadris. E então ele faz o meu som favorito no mundo todo. Ele grunhe alto, esticando-me ainda mais e gozando dentro de mim. Ele faz-me gozar daquele som sozinho.

Eu colapso em seu torso e envolvo a sua clavícula. Eu murmuro "Eu te amo" contra a sua pele e prometo a mim mesma que um dia, ele me amará de volta.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Os dois completamente apaixonados... _

_Deixem reviews e até mais tarde!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	73. Chapter 73

**Capítulo 73**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Ela estava dormindo e eu não conseguia parar de observá-la. Ela tinha características muito delicadas e eu simplesmente amava a curva dos seus lábios. Não era a única coisa que eu amava, se eu fosse honesto comigo mesmo. Tudo nela me seduzia e me fazia seu escravo. Disposto, porém, muito disposto.

Ela agitou-se com um pequeno barulho manhoso, fazendo-me sorrir. Seus olhos agitaram e instantaneamente descansaram nos meus como se ela soubesse que eu estava lá, instintivamente. Ela enrolou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, puxando-me em cima dela.

"Então, o que você achou da sua irmã e eu antes? Eu falei demais?" Ela murmurou, seus dedos suavemente puxando meu cabelo.

"Não, você não falou. Era hora de uma mulher corajosa como você enfrentar o monstro. Eu era muito covarde para fazer isso sozinho..." Eu terminei, rindo baixinho e beijando seus lábios rosados.

"Eu realmente amo... estar aqui com você, Edward." Ela suspirou, fechando seus olhos com frustração.

"O quê? Fale comigo".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Parece que nenhuma dos dois ainda está com coragem de finalmente se declarar, não é?_

_Deixem reviews e até mais tarde._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	74. Chapter 74

**Capítulo 74**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu era a garota mais estúpida do planeta. Tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem e eu tinha que abrir minha boca grande novamente. Quase deixando escapar que eu o amava. E agora, ele estava olhando para mim com seus perfeitos olhos verdes e eu estava prestes a perder-me.

"O quê? Fale comigo." A voz dele era tão suave que eu queria fundir-me nele.

"Você não quer ouvir isso..." Eu murmurei. Comecei a levantar e estava prestes a pegar minhas roupas quando seus braços me puxaram para ele novamente e ele me prendeu sob ele.

"O que você quis dizer?" Ele resmungou, pontuando cada palavra com um impulso dos seus quadris contra os meus. Oh, Deus, eu o queria novamente.

Ele entrou em mim rapidamente, seus movimentos fortes e rápidos, seu rosto determinado. O desgraçado queria foder a verdade fora de mim. Logo, eu era uma bagunça gemendo e ofegando em seus braços.

"O quê," estocada, "você," estocada, "quis," estocada, "dizer?"

"Uunnhh, Edward, Deus, eu te amo!" Eu não pude deixar de gritar, cavalgando o orgasmo monstro. Ele seguiu logo depois.

Como ele vai reagir?

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Edward conseguiu arrancar a verdade dela, aliás, quem é que não diria a verdade depois dessa "tortura"?_

_Deixem reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	75. Chapter 75

**Capítulo 75**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Eu não estava orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Ok, eu estava. A admissão de Bella foi um dos momentos mais intensos da minha vida e eu não pude evitar o sorriso bobo que tomou conta do meu rosto alguns segundos mais tarde. Ela, por outro lado, parecia envergonhada e com raiva de mim.

"Você está feliz agora?" Ela perguntou, sua voz baixa e ansiosa. Ela não olhava para mim.

"Sim, eu estou, eu estou muito feliz." Eu sussurrei. Seus olhos molhados encontraram os meus, esperançosos.

"Você está feliz que eu admiti isso?"

"Sim." Ela suspirou e começou a levantar.

"E eu também estou feliz porque é sempre estranho não ser amado em retorno." Eu sorri, tentando transmitir toda a ternura que eu poderia reunir.

"Isso significa que...?"

"Sim, isso significa que..." Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Eu te amo, Bella".

Seus lábios por todo o meu rosto eram a melhor resposta.

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_*suspira* que fofos esses dois finalmente declarando seus sentimentos..._

_Deixem reviews e mais tarde eu posto outro._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	76. Chapter 76

**Capítulo 76**

**~Bella ~**

Ele me amava. Eu tentei manter um rosto calmo e controlado, mas eu de repente estava sobrecarregada com alegria. Feministas teriam reclamado que ele deveria ter dito isso primeiro, mas eu não me importava. Eu vi o rosto dele quando confessei, a forma como o seu sorriso transformou seu rosto e isso me fez muito feliz de estar com ele.

Eu tive que encarar a realidade, na manhã da segunda-feira seguinte, quando comecei a trabalhar. Minha nova editora-chefe, Lauren, era uma mulher dura, mas agradável, e eu tinha a sensação de que nos daríamos bem. Ela me avisou que ela teria que evitar qualquer negócio engraçado, no entanto, então eu teria que colocar a minha boca grande em cheque. Edward ganhou um tapa no braço quando sugeriu que eu usasse a minha boca grande sobre ele, em vez disso. Lembrei-me disso na próxima noite. Tenho certeza que ele ainda lembra.

O tempo passou rapidamente e eu passei a maior parte com Edward. Ele estava filmando um novo filme, a adaptação de Maupassant, mas ele tinha algum tempo livre para mim. Nós dois estávamos temendo o meu retorno programado para Paris em um mês, mas nunca conversamos sobre isso. Nós nos amávamos, em vez disso.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_As coisas finalmente se acertaram entre eles, mas Bella terá que voltar para Paris... como ficará a relação deles com isso?_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	77. Chapter 77

**Capítulo 77**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Bella tinha lenta, mas seguramente, invadido meus pensamentos e meu coração. Eu acho que ela tinha me conquistado com o seu bom coração e personalidade vívida e, mesmo que eu obviamente a achasse atraente, meu amor por ela dependia de tantas outras coisas diferentes.

Eu amava o jeito que ela me falou sobre o seu passado, seus pais, divorciados há muito tempo e ainda não conseguindo perdoar um ao outro pelos seus erros. Não é que eu gostasse de ver seu rosto de dor quando ela lembrou disso, mas eu gostava que ela confiasse em mim o suficiente para confidenciar isso a mim.

Eu amava que pudéssemos falar qualquer coisa sem ficar constrangidos, ou com medo das reações do outro. Bella era uma mulher muito inteligente e tinha uma intuição muito aguda. Podemos sempre dizer que o outro teve um dia ruim e lidar com o assunto. E com isso eu quero dizer, foder como se não houvesse amanhã.

O problema era que não haveria amanhã tão cedo. Bella deveria voltar para Paris em uma semana.

Eu odiava isso.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Uhm, agora eles estão se entendendo muito bem, mas Bella realmente terá que voltar para Paris..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	78. Chapter 78

**Capítulo 78**

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Esta é a última chamada para o voo da Air France para Paris! Todos os passageiros devem agora estar a bordo".

Os braços de Edward me envolveram e seus olhos continuavam avaliando meu rosto, como que para lembrar de cada detalhe antes de eu ir embora. Eu não estou melhor, tentando absorver o máximo do seu cheiro que eu puder, respirando em seu pescoço. Como eu vou sobreviver sem ele?

"Você vai me ligar quando você aterrissar?" Ele murmura, seus lábios beijando os meus pela última vez. Nós não estamos dizendo adeus para sempre, mas Edward ainda tem que filmar seu filme por alguns meses e o novo trabalho que eu começarei na Premiere dos EUA não estará disponíveis até depois do outono.

"Sim, eu prometo. Eu te amo." Eu sussurro, beijando-o de volta. Ele diz isso de volta, sua voz baixa e rachando.

Antes que eu saiba, seus braços se foram, deixando-me fria e solitária. De volta a Paris...

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Ah, que despedida triste... agora só restam 2 capítulos para o fim..._

_Próximo cap. quando chegar em 2002 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	79. Chapter 79

**Capítulo 79**

_**~ Edward ~**_

Foi tudo resolvido. A surpresa que eu sabia que ela gostaria, mesmo que ela odiasse surpresas. Estiquei minhas pernas, cansado após a viagem muito longa. Eu tinha recebido uma mensagem de texto muito engraçada enviada por Rose, em que ela me desejou "uma transa muito boa na cidade mais romântica do mundo". Sempre a poetisa.

A chegada ao aeroporto foi tranquila e rápida. Foi inesperada, mas eu realmente gostei. Isso me garantiu um certo anonimato e eu realmente poderia visitar desta vez, em vez de permanecer trancado no meu quarto de hotel.

Eu a ouvi antes de vê-la. Ela virou a chave na fechadura e, com um suspiro cansado, entrou pela porta. Eu teria amado engarrafar a expressão em seu rosto quando ela me viu.

"Edward..." Ela respirou. Eu sorri pela primeira vez em duas semanas.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Imaginem que fofo seu namorado aparecendo de surpresa no seu apartamento em Paris? Claro que esses dois não conseguiriam ficar muito tempo separados, né?!_

_Próximo capítulo, e último, quando chegar em 2040 reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	80. Chapter 80

**Capítulo 80**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Nós terminamos no tapete, freneticamente despindo o outro. Eu tinha esquecido o quanto o meu homem era lindo. Ele me fez lembrar quando se revelou diretamente sob os meus olhos. Seu torso magro, suas pernas tonificadas, seu perfeito pênis, feito exatamente para mim.

Eu tinha esquecido como eu amava fazer amor com ele. Tudo correu de volta para mim em uma corrida quando eu abaixei-me sobre ele, montando-o lentamente, em seguida, forte e rápido. O sentimento de pura alegria e felicidade absoluta que eu senti ao senti-lo dentro de mim.

Eu tinha esquecido como eu amava vê-lo experimentar o prazer sob mim. Sua cabeça inclinada, seus olhos bem fechados, seus lábios deliciosamente torturados pelos seus dentes. Beijei seu pomo de Adão, fazendo-o gemer e tremer.

Quando nós gozamos juntos, em um caos de membros e respirações ofegantes, eu percebi o quanto eu tinha sentido falta dele durante este par de semanas.

E eu também percebi o quanto eu era verdadeiramente feliz e sortuda quando ele abriu sua boca para pronunciar as palavras perfeitas.

"Eu nunca mais quero ficar longe de você de novo. Seja minha esposa".

Adivinha qual foi a minha resposta...

**FIM**

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bem, chegamos ao fim de mais uma fic. Como a autora disse, não haverá continuação, ela simplesmente achou melhor deixar um pouco para a imaginação..._

_Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e comentaram, nós superamos muito o número de reviews da história original. E obrigada à __**his den of sin **__por permitir a tradução._

_Para quem acompanha minhas outras traduções, eu postarei até o fim de semana e depois farei uma pausa por causa das fesas de fim de ano, mas em janeiro pretendo voltar com todas as fics, inclusive aquelas que estão paradas..._

_Obrigada a todas e tenham um Feliz Natal e um ótimo Ano Novo!_

_E... deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**Ah, vou indicar duas fics aqui, eu ainda não as li, mas a Lary Reeden me indicou e eu confio na opinião dela, portanto, dêem uma passadinha por lá, leiam e comentem!**_

**Sorrisos - **Sinopse: Ele conhecia todos os sorrisos dela. O forçado, o triste, o alegre, o surpreso... Ele amava todos. Mas, ele tinha um preferido: aquele sorriso tímido e enviesado que ela dava apenas para ele.

www(PONTO)fanfiction(PONTO)net/s/8794234/1/Sorrisos

**À beira da fama: **Sinopse: Bella está em Seattle à procura de um novo talento para sua gravadora. Ela tem quase certeza que não encontrará ninguém, até que é surpreendida por um rapaz de cabelo cobre e olhos verdes que deixa seu coração palpitando. / BxE, UA / # DRABBLE #

www(PONTO)fanfiction(PONTO)net/s/8783267/1/À-beira-da-fama


End file.
